


You're Pretty (I Love You)

by minbins



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (Thigh Fucking), Brief (and mild) Voyeurism, Confessions, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, Dudes In Love, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Side Chanhee/Changmin/Sunwoo, but not in an angsty way, overuse of bro lingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: Yeah, Kevin is in love with him, but that’s a discussion for another time.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 260





	You're Pretty (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> so i ulted tbz and... voila! 
> 
> i love jacob bae an absolutely normal amount. thank u jacob for briefly curing my writer's block love u jacob everyone say thank you jacob

Jacob ducks into Kevin’s chest as he laughs, carefree and effervescent, and Kevin would do anything to keep him close like this. 

They’re sat beside one another, squeezed into a cheap loveseat that’s really just an armchair with an added inch on either side to bump up the price, but Kevin is grateful for Sunwoo’s poor furniture choices if it means he can be pressed hotly against Jacob’s side. It’s too close, sweaty in a room with broken air-con in early June, but it’s also not nearly close enough. Kevin can’t get enough of him. 

The fan that's been idly spinning tepid air around the room makes a pathetic clunking noise and dies altogether. Sunwoo ignores it.

“Kevinnn,” Jacob hums — whines, really — into Kevin’s collarbone, warm breath _too much, too much,_ though somehow Kevin still shivers. He could blame it on his sleeveless top, but the room is too much of a sauna to give that any credibility. “Why are we here and not at my place? My place has air conditioning and _doesn’t_ have a front row seat to whatever those three are doing.”

_Because Sunwoo is a little bitch and said he’d tell you how much I like you if I didn’t come dispel the awkward tension between him and his not-boyfriends._ “Because I missed Sunwoo,” he lies. “Didn’t you?”

Jacob pretends to think for a moment, humming in thought. “... No. Can we go back to my aircon now?”

Sunwoo sits across the room, not-boyfriends draped across him in a taunting display of Kevin-Doesn’t-Need-To-Be-Here. They’ve clearly made up from whatever pointless fight it was this time and, from the smug look on Chanhee’s face, sexual favours were very much involved. Sunwoo could have at least _texted_ so that they didn’t need to make a pointless trip. He was probably too busy sucking dick to do so, to be fair.

“You’re a bitch, Jacob-hyung,” Sunwoo calls, then goes back to ignoring the two of them in favour of Chanhee’s wandering hands. Or are they Changmin’s? It all blurs together in the sleepy heat-haze they’ve got going on. 

It’s telling that Kevin has to fight the unnerving urge to bite back at Sunwoo’s (mostly) joking words. Instead, he focuses on Jacob. Not that Kevin is ever _not_ focusing on Jacob. He doesn’t have a problem, really. Honest. “Yeah, we can head. Think those three are gonna forget we’re here soon enough, anyway— best we go before it gets graphic.”

Chanhee looks remarkably affronted by Kevin’s words for someone whose hand is already halfway into Sunwoo’s pants. Changmin is entirely unashamed, meeting their eyes in what feels like a challenge. “You’re welcome to watch, if you want.”

Sunwoo goes as red as his box-dyed hair, sputtering indignantly (like Chanhee’s hand isn’t _already_ down his pants, like Changmin’s hand isn’t joining it there). “No they _aren’t!”_

Changmin shrugs, unaffected, and does something that makes Sunwoo yelp too high-pitched to be anything remotely innocent. “Your loss, honey— I try harder with an audience.”

Looking like he’s having second thoughts, Sunwoo gestures helplessly to Chanhee. “But you _do_ have an audience.”

“Chanhee doesn’t count.”

“Fuck you,” Chanhee retorts, sticking out his tongue. Kevin thinks watching them bickering is almost as bad as the voyeurism Changmin just offered up. 

“If you insist,” Changmin replies. He leans to murmur something to Sunwoo, who awkwardly reaches over to palm Chanhee on what appears to be Changmin’s behalf. Chanhee whimpers, glaring at Changmin across Sunwoo, and it’s a situation that points to getting out of hand _very_ soon.

If they stay here any longer they’re going to see Sunwoo’s dick, and Kevin really does not need the mental scarring. Changmin’s still looking challengingly at Kevin, who feels Jacob squirm beside him. 

_Nobody else gets to see Jacob like that._ Certainly not these three. Kevin would only entertain the prospect of a threesome if Eric’s friend Felix was interested. Even then, he might not be able to share. 

“We’ll be going.” Kevin takes the liberty of speaking for the both of them, extricating himself from both Jacob and the loveseat. He pulls Jacob up after him, allowing himself a second to appreciate the blush covering his best friend’s face.

Sunwoo, two hands that aren’t his down his pants and two not-boyfriends smiling none-too-innocently either side of him, seems to have half a mind to give in to Changmin’s exhibitionistic wants. Kevin doubles his pace, tugging Jacob in his wake. The door slams behind them, cutting off the sound of Chanhee’s laughter.

“Jealous?” Jacob jokes as Kevin hurries them down the staircase (the elevator is broken in Sunwoo’s shitty apartment building, because of course it is). His tone is breathy, and leans more towards serious than Kevin imagines was intended.

“Of what?”

“Of Changmin looking at us like that.” Soft, sweet. Almost innocent, except Kevin knows otherwise by now. Jacob could fool a stranger into thinking he’s inexperienced, but Kevin knows what Jacob looks like when he’s about to come on Kevin’s face. “It’s like you want me all to yourself.”

Kevin matches his tone. “And if I did?...”

They’re dancing around words a lot for best friends who’ve already tasted each other’s dicks. Jacob fleetingly meets his eyes. “If you did, I’d like it.”

Oh, so they’re going _full_ horny-honesty. Kevin’s here for that. Jacob’s beautiful when he stumbles over his words in arousal. “Consider me jealous, then.” 

“Hot,” Jacob replies, completely breaking the moment— and not breaking it at all, because this is _them,_ and entirely characteristic of their dynamic. “Wanna go put those three to shame?”

They should probably talk about this at some point— falling into a friends-with-benefits relationship is rarely a good idea, but it had felt so _natural._ So natural that perhaps that isn’t what this is at all. Thoughts like that are for another time, because they’re tumbling into Jacob’s tiny car and just-below-the-speed-limit-ing the whole way back to his apartment.

Kevin would happily suck Jacob off right there in the parking lot, and does indeed offer to, but the promise of Jacob’s much-lauded aircon wins out. Plus, Jacob always gets extra antsy when they do anything remotely public.

_“I’m gonna get you sweaty anyway,”_ Kevin says when Jacob starts driving. His hand inches up Jacob’s thigh. Jacob tenses in a way that’s cute, somehow. 

_“And at my place we can shower afterwards,”_ Jacob counters, and Kevin can’t argue with the promise that holds. _‘We_ can shower afterwards.’ Showering with Jacob isn’t something Kevin could possibly turn down. 

_“After what exactly? Are you trying to steal my innocence, Jacob Bae?”_ Kevin gets a slap to the arm for that one, though Jacob ruins his feigned annoyance by feeling up Kevin’s bicep afterwards.

As tempting as falling onto the couch is when they reach Jacob’s apartment — it’s closer, meaning more Jacob sooner — Kevin pulls his best friend along the familiar route down the hallway to his creaky double bed. Particularly vocal bedsprings aside, this is perhaps Kevin’s favourite place in the world.

He flops onto the sheets and pulls his shirt off, letting Jacob fetch the lube from his bedside drawer; Jacob has a habit of switching up which drawer he leaves it in for some reason, so Kevin leaves him to sort it most times they end up like this. ‘Ending up like this’ is increasingly frequent nowadays. From its origins in mutually-tipsy handjobs they ignored for a month and a half, it's now escalated to something almost routine.

Yeah, Kevin is in love with him, but that’s a discussion for another time. Specifically, a time when the most beautiful man in the world isn’t pulling Kevin’s jeans down his thighs. They get caught at his ankles like they always do, and Jacob falls off the bed in his efforts to pull them off. It isn’t the first time that has happened, either.

Kevin laughs so hard that he nearly falls too, arousal forgotten for a minute or so as his stomach aches from hysterics. 

_Kevin wants this forever, and Jacob might just give him forever if he asks for it._ Maybe even if he doesn’t. Jacob’s good like that. 

Jacob climbs back onto the bed, pouting until Kevin kisses the bit where his head hit the floor. It’s not like much persuasion is necessary. Kevin murmurs a confession against his skin, quiet enough that Jacob doesn’t hear him. He’s not sure whether that’s a relief or not.

“You’re pretty,” Kevin says when asked for clarity, and the rosy dusting to Jacob’s cheeks is worth the half-truth. Jacob is beautiful, yes, but Kevin’s true words had held more weight entirely.

This isn’t the time for _I love you,_ nor is it the time for wondering when the time for _I love you_ is, exactly. It’s the time to count his blessings as Jacob trails kisses up Kevin’s inner thigh, as he splays his pretty hands over Kevin’s hipbones and looks at him like he’s special. The guitar calluses on Jacob’s fingertips feel like home.

Kevin hopes he’s special— Kevin _knows_ he is, but can’t quite place what type of special he is to Jacob without asking for clarity. Perhaps Kevin's being an idiot in that regard, but he’s never been able to gauge indicators of romance. This feels like a continuation rather than anything explicitly _new,_ per se, and Kevin _needs to stop thinking about it right now._

Jacob’s trail of kisses reaches Kevin’s cock, and not-thinking has never been easier. For a moment, at least, because he keeps moving up, up, _up,_ until he’s kissing Kevin’s neck, his cheek, his _lips._ Jacob is infuriatingly perfect, sweeter than Kevin thinks he deserves sometimes, and he always kisses Kevin like he could lose him at any moment. Maybe Kevin should read into that, but instead he rocks up against Jacob’s thigh, bare cock meeting fabric.

“Why are you still-” he complains in between soul-destroying kisses, “-wearing clothes?”

Blinking in that cute way that Kevin could bottle up and sell as instant-happiness — but would never because Jacob is _his_ — Jacob pulls back. “Oh,” he laughs, bashful, “I am, huh?”

Jacob seems to have genuinely forgotten to get undressed. He’s so adorable that it makes Kevin feel mildly homicidal in a way he can’t sanely describe. “Get lost in my eyes, did you, dude?” he settles for instead. _Finger guns. Hella no homo._ Kevin is doing amazing.

“Shut _up,_ dude, and don’t call me dude when we’re naked, c’mon.” Pulling his shirt off, Jacob shyly ducks into himself until Kevin grabby-hands him back into his arms. As much as he jokes about gains, Jacob is pretty perfect to him like this. 

_“You_ just called _me_ dude, dude.”

“No homo, bro,” Jacob retorts, lubing up his hand and grabbing Kevin’s dick in the most pleasurable form of contradiction. Ever since that one sort of friction burn that Kevin had whined about for weeks, Jacob’s been extra careful. 

Looking down at Jacob’s hand jacking his cock, Kevin levels his breathing to coherently continue their back-and-forth. “Pretty sure this is hella homo, man.”

“Maybe so,” Jacob smiles too brightly, angelic, and Kevin resists the urge to say things he shouldn’t. Jacob kisses him, and resistance grows harder. As does Kevin. Jacob’s voice is still soft and sweet. “Maybe so.”

“Is your dick like, okay?” It _has_ to be past uncomfortable by this point— Kevin gets phantom pain just thinking about being trapped by denim right now.

Belatedly, Jacob realises he’s forgotten about his own clothes in favour of Kevin _again._ Lower lip jutting out, he looks down forlornly at his lube-coated hand as if he’s resigning himself to ruining his favourite pair of jeans. “I-”

“Let me, you big baby.” Rolling his eyes, Kevin pulls them off himself, trying not to salivate too obviously once Jacob’s cock springs free. (He’s only human and very in love with Jacob and his beautiful, _beautiful_ dick). He swallows then, because Mission Not-Salivating has been a predictable failure. “Dude, no homo or anything, but you should like, get that in me stat,” Kevin says straight-faced _(ha!),_ a mixture of their usual banter and a genuine need for self-distraction.

It’s risky, he’ll admit that. Jacob’s cock tends to make Kevin see religion, so could absolutely startle a heat of the moment confession from its literal _perfection-_

But fuck self preservation. 

“Too riled up,” Jacob counters however, still half-pouting, “I’ll blow my load before I’m even done with prep.”

“Fuck me tomorrow?” Kevin offers a compromise. They both know Kevin’s staying here tonight, an unspoken agreement because Kevin never leaves after sex. Maybe he should, if only to protect his poor Jacob-loving heart, but the promise of cuddles is far too appealing. 

“Deal,” Jacob enthusiastically agrees, smiling so big it crinkles up his eyes. Kevin could write poetry about Jacob smiling like that. Kevin _has,_ actually, but it had been instantly-binned levels of terrible. Maybe he’ll draw him instead. “Can I-” Jacob starts and stumbles, cutting off Kevin’s internal rambling, “- your thighs, then?”

As fun as it is to make Jacob tell him exactly and explicitly what he wants — Jacob stammering out _fuck_ is a turn-on like none other — Kevin lets it slide. They both know what they need from each other, and where this is going. “Lather me up, dude.”

Naturally, that sends them both into hysterics— with anyone else Kevin might be offended by a guy laughing as he lubes up Kevin’s thighs, but with Jacob it’s _just so them._ “I hate you so much right now,” Jacob chokes out. He’s fisting his cock as he says it, looking at Kevin like he’s the eighth fucking wonder of the world or something, so the words hold little weight. “Why am I attracted to you?”

“I’m sexy as hell, duh,” Kevin answers, flipping onto his hands and knees too naturally for casual sex, “C’mon, you know you want this sweet ass.”

“Regrettably,” Jacob concedes, and Kevin can hear him shuffle closer. A lube-clammy hand grabs one of Kevin’s cheeks. It’s gross and it isn’t, because it’s Jacob and Kevin is whipped beyond comprehension. Then, even gentler than his usual sweet tone, the way Jacob _always_ gets just before, “Ready, baby?”

Kevin chokes on the words he wants to say in reply. “Y-Yeah,” he murmurs, his voice notably softer to match Jacob. To try to, at least. There’s no voice as pretty as Jacob’s, though Kevin is considerably biased in that department. “C’mon, Jake, need you,” he groans, feeling Jacob rubbing over his ass.

"You do?" It's an unfair tease of what they’re too desperate to get to right now, made still more unfair when Jacob lets his cockhead brush Kevin’s exposed hole on the way down.

“I’ll kill you, you bastard,” Kevin complains pathetically, back arched and desperate. “Come _on!”_

And then Jacob’s cock slides easily into the mess of lube between Kevin’s thighs. _“Ah,”_ Jacob whines, taking advantage of the lack of necessary adjustment period to buck immediately against him. Short messy snaps of his hips, adorably rhythmless, _“Ah, ah, ah!”_

It’s all too cute how quickly Jacob nears non-verbal when he gets his dick wet. “You good, dude?” Kevin teases, though not sounding much better himself. 

“I’m fi- _ine,”_ Jacob’s voice cracks when Kevin deliberately tenses his thighs mid-word, “Foul play, man!” 

“Please, you liked it.” Kevin does it again, and the lilting moan he gets in response proves his point. “See.”

“You’re the worst,” Jacob gasps out prettily, hands bruising at Kevin’s hips, cock thick between his thighs. He’s rubbing against Kevin’s balls with each forward thrust, and it’s the sweetest sort of torture. “Do it more.”

“Needy,” Kevin points out the obvious, half-collapsing onto the bed as he complies, tensing and relaxing his thighs over and over. They ache, because Kevin’s never as good at remembering leg day as he’d like to be, but Jacob’s moans as he fucks him are motivation enough to keep going _and going and going._ “Harder, man, _c’mon.”_

“Who’s, _ah, fffu- Kevin,_ needy now, hm?”

“Still you.”

“Yeah, that’s f-fair,” Jacob has to admit. He’s throbbing, hips twitching like he’s close, and if Kevin’s reading the signs right Jacob’s seconds away from release. So pretty, and the only time anyone (Kevin, only Kevin) gets to hear this, Jacob whimpers _fuck, baby,_ as he practically falls on top of him. 

“Come on, babe,” Kevin urges him on, mind clouding over and just brainlessly _wanting._ Jacob sounds so beautiful when he’s close. Coming this fast isn’t generally something viewed as societally desirable, but Kevin _loves_ the high he gets from being irresistible to Jacob. He likes to think that he’s the only one Jacob creams himself this quickly over. He thinks he might be. “C’mon, Jake, want you so bad. Give it to me.”

“You sound like a porn star,” Jacob teases him even now, shaking and grasping at Kevin’s hips like a lifeline.

“Only for you, bay-bee,” Kevin teases right back, tensing his thighs in spite, “Come for me, big boy.”

“Hate you so fu- so _much!”_

“Yeah, s-sure you do.” Kevin arches his back and moans like the pornstar Jacob’s just compared him to. _“Fuck me.”_

His best friend goes boneless when he comes, draping over Kevin’s tensed-up body as he spills hot and messy between his thighs. “Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, loveyouKevin, _God,”_ Jacob rambles, face smushed between Kevin’s shoulder blades. He probably doesn’t realise what he just said, and perhaps it’s just heat of the moment bullshit, but it’s enough to make Kevin cry out and come the second Jacob’s hand wraps around his cock. 

It’s a minute or so before the gross stickiness and feeling of being crushed wins over how much Kevin likes Jacob pressed against him. Groaning, he pushes Jacob off him and rolls his joints, still on all fours. Something cracks loudly — his spine, he thinks — and they both wince. “Sh-shower?” Jacob offers, voice cracking a little from overuse. He coughs, tries again. “Shower?”

“Hell to the yes, bro.”

“Don’t call me bro when you’re covered in my cum, bro.”

  
“What you gonna do about it, man?”

“You’re lame.” Jacob rolls Kevin over. “You look _great_ covered in my cum though, don’t get me wrong.”

“That’s kinda gay,” Kevin retorts, swiping up some of the cum on his fingers to taste it. He winces, spitting it back into his hand. “You’re going vegan for a day before you next wanna nut in my mouth, that’s _nasty.”_

“Will bear that in mind.” Knowing Jacob’s sweet dedication to just about everything, he probably _will._ Kevin’ll probably get an inconvenient boner the next time he sees him eating his greens now that thought’s planted in his subconscious. Jacob hands him a tissue, and Kevin wipes the spit-cum glob off his palm. A failed attempt to throw the balled-up tissue into the trash (he misses by a good metre, somehow) results in one of those crinkled-eye full faced smiles, and Kevin’s always had less of a filter after sex.

“Love you, buddy.”

Jacob doesn’t even hesitate, grabbing Kevin’s hand as he replies because Jacob has always been the more romantic between the two of them. “Love you too.”

Kevin’s just-cleaned hand is now covered in the lube still coating Jacob’s. He wrinkles his nose, but doesn’t let go. It’s no movie-style confession, but it’s on brand for them. 

Because he’s still very much horny, he deliberately breaks the moment. They can keep talking about the mushy shit once they’re less riled up; they have forever to get all sappy. “Hey dude, wanna finger me in the shower?”

It’s testament to the normalcy of this that Jacob doesn’t even blush. “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> there's so many more brackets in this than i usually use but kevin (has many thoughts) and (needs them)
> 
> i wrote this in less than a day but hopefully it's still alright + you enjoyed my humble contribution to tbzo3's dry explicit tag :') if u can pls comment, they make my day !!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)
> 
> -V xoxo


End file.
